


Stucky ABC Kink Challenge

by 3BeesAndCoffee3



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABC Challenge, ABC Kink Challenge, Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, More kinky stuff to be added, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, Stucky Kink Challenge, Switching, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, abc kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:39:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3BeesAndCoffee3/pseuds/3BeesAndCoffee3
Summary: One shots of kink prompts a-z





	1. A is for Aftercare

Bucky squeezes his eyes shut tightly and holds his breath as Steve fucks into him, his body towering over Bucky’s own, who’s laying sprawled out on the bed, mouth hanging open. “Fuck, you’re still so tight, Buck,” Steve hisses, snapping his hips harder. 

Steve spent nearly an hour working his finger in and out of Bucky’s tight hole, pouring lube over him until he was dripping wet. Bucky was on the verge of tears when Steve stopped and pulled them out all at once, leaving him empty and his cock angry against his stomach, untouched. He’d begged long enough Steve had come back to his side where Bucky had been told to stay, spread out on the bed and teased his cock to leaking hardness again before letting go and deciding to fuck him on one of their dildos, instead, leaving Bucky on edge everytime. He’d left to get a drink at one point, when Bucky was panting and drooling on himself, nearly at his climax, leaving the dildo buried deep in his ass.

It had been nearly two hours before Steve finally took some mercy and stripped down, finally fucking him on his own cock. Even still, everytime he tried to grab his own cock, desperate for a hand on him, too desperate and sensitive, Steve would slap his hand away, telling him to be good and wait. 

Bucky’s trying so hard to be good and behave, and listen but he’s not sure how much longer he can wait. He’s leaking all over his stomach by ow and he feels ready to come at any second with Steve hitting his prostate relentlessly.

“There you go, Buck, so good,” Steve pants above him, fucking him back into the bed and Bucky gasps loudly, the praise going straight to his cock. 

All Bucky ever wants for Steve is to be good for him, especially in the bedroom. Bucky’s always been painfully obedient, doing whatever Steve asks of him and he’ll take his punishment without a word. He should be able to wait for Steve to tell him he can come, but fuck.

Steve continues his quick pace, fucking harder and faster until he’s practically flush up against Bucky, thrusting in deeper until Bucky’s crying for him to give him more, to touch him and Steve doesn’t listen, just keeps going. Bucky’s sure he tries to say something, to warn him, beg him, he isn’t sure, but he cries as he comes across his stomach, getting it on Steve too. 

The room is foggy after he comes and it takes him a moment to realize Steve is sitting besides him, talking to him and that Bucky’s crying. He’s still crying, but these are real tears and he isn’t sure why. 

“Bucky? Are you okay? God, I’m sorry, are you okay? I should have listened,” Steve’s rambling and it makes Bucky want to die. 

He can feels he’s shaking, crying still but he can’t stop, because he had one rule and he couldn’t follow through. He came after Steve told him not to. 

“Bucky, hey, look at me,” Steve says, sounding a little panicked.

Bucky looks at him, sucking in a shaky breath. “Sorry,” Bucky croaks and Steve shakes his head wildly, laying down where Bucky’s still laying, come drying on his stomach.

“No, no, you were fine, you were perfect, Buck,” Steve says quickly, kissing his temple. “You were absolutely perfect. Do you want to take a bath?” Steve asks and Bucky nods, rubbing his eyes to try and get the tears to stop. Steve nods and helps him up and to the bathroom, running a warm bath with bath salts like he likes. 

Steve and Bucky slip into the tub together and Bucky rests his head against Steve’s chest, feeling exhausted. “Better?” Steve asks softly and Bucky nods, sleepy. 

“Thank you,” Bucky hums lazily and Steve smiles, pressing a kiss to Bucky's temple.


	2. B is for Blowjob

“There you go,” Steve coaxes, pressing the pad of his thumb past Bucky’s bottom lip, making him open up a little wider. “Pretty little thing.”

Bucky looks up at him through his eyelashes, his face flushed pink as his lips. His tongue darts out to lick at Steve’s finger and tries to close his mouth again to swallow and Steve tsks, pressing his finger in a little further. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Steve says, shaking his head and Bucky whimpers slightly, looking at Steve unsure. “You’re gonna listen tonight, aren’t ya?”

Bucky nods, shifting where he’s kneeling infront of Steve. He wants to swallow, he wants to look away so he stops blushing so hard, but Steve is holding him there, looking at Bucky like some pretty thing. 

“Good boy,” Steve says under his breath and Bucky shivers, eyes flicking down to the carpet. “Open up, wide now,” he says then, tapping Bucky’s jaw and he does so obediently. Steve grins, unzips his fly in no hurry, slowly working his cock out. It’s half hard, a smear of precum across his head as he feeds it to Bucky’s open mouth, rubbing it along his tongue, letting the heavyweight rest there.

“How’s that?” Steve smirks, watching Bucky resist the urge to close his mouth. Bucky nods slightly, humming. Steve grunts and slides his prick a little further back on his tongue, still just teasing, testing Bucky. 

He feels a little drool run down his chin, breathing through his nose. His whole body feels hot and tingly, a little embarrassed. 

“Fuck, you look amazing, baby,” Steve grumbles, running a hand back through Bucky’s hair. “Look so good with a cock in your mouth.”

Bucky whines, along the lines of a moan and works his tongue awkwardly along the underside of Steve’s cock. His jaw is starting to ache and he wants to wrap his lips around him and lick all around him, taste his precum on the back of his tongue but Steve isn't letting him, he’s just having him hold his cock on his tongue. It’s nearly humiliating, but it sends parks all through Bucky.

“You want it?” Steve asks, resting his hand that isn’t still in Bucky’s hair on his hip. “You wanna suck my cock, Buck?”

Bucky hums in agreement, looking up at Steve eagerly but Steve just grins and raises an eyebrow at him.

“What was that?” Steve asks. “Do you want my cock?”  
Bucky flushes red all down his chest, under where the collar of his shirt is. “Please,” he slurs around Steve and he grins, pleased. 

“Such a good boy, you learn fast, huh?” Steve grins, stepping an inch closer so he can shove his cock back into Bucky’s throat, groaning when Bucky gags slightly before collecting himself and closing his mouth around Steve’s length with a pleased hum. “God, that’s it. Made for this, aren’t ya?”

Bucky groans and grasps at Steve’s hips, still resting back on his feet, legs folded neatly under him. He takes him a little deeper, working his mouth around Steve’s cock, licking everywhere he can and bobbing back and forth.

“Gonna fuck your mouth, pretty boy,” Steve gasps after just a minute and Bucky moans allowed. He can’t figure out when Steve’s mouth got so damn filthy, but it makes him nearly cream himself, so he doesn’t have any complaints. “You want that? Want me to use you?” and Bucky moans again, whining because christ Steve’s words are going straight to his cock.

Bucky’s half hard in his sweatpants now, boxers too tight as he continues to suck Steve off, listening to him rumble filthy things at him. Steve tugs his hair hard when he swipes his tongue across his slit and Bucky gasps. 

“Fuck, so good, do that again,” Steve says as he starts to snap his hips letting his cock hit the back of his throat, one hand tugging hard enough to keep Bucky’s head still through his mouth being fucked. “Gonna come down your throat, baby.” 

Bucky groaned, hands digging into Steve’s hips a little harder. Steve hisses, muttering Bucky’s name repeatedly until he stills, hand pulling tight on Bucky’s hair as he comes in Bucky’s mouth and down his throat. Bucky sputters slightly, swallowing it down with a moan, letting Steve rest heavy in his mouth until he recovers enough to pull his soft cock from Bucky’s mouth. “Christ, you’re fucking perfect.”


	3. C is for Cock Cage

Steve whines in his throat, arching his back up off of the bed as Bucky fucks into him again, hands gripping his hips, fingers digging into his skin. Steve’s sure there are little bruises blossoming there, but they’ll fade just as soon as they come. 

Bucky’s towering over him, moving Steve and manhandling him so he can thrust faster, deeper into him. His hole is already dripping from too much lube and he feels slick and filthy, making wet noises everytime Bucky pushes into him. Steve’s mouth is hanging open by now, noises forcing their way out of him, panting and whining helplessly. 

He’s been nailing his prostate for almost a minute now, drawing pathetic gasps and whines from him as his cock leaks precum on itself, aching and unable to really get hard in the little cockring snuggly around him. “Buck, Bucky, please,” Steve gasps, biting into his arm to stifle another loud moan, his voice pitched. 

Bucky smirks, tilting his hips up higher so he can fuck into him fast and hard, hips snapping erratically as he chases his release. “Please? You beggin’ Rogers?” Bucky teased and Steve squeezed his eyes shut. 

“Fuck,” Steve hissed, his hips jerking when Bucky grasped at Steve’s caged cock, tugging.

“You wanna come?” Bucky asked patronisingly, watching Steve continue to leak all over himself as Bucky continued to fuck him, his pace a little slower at the moment. 

Steve shook his head pathetically before whimpering and giving a nod. “Yeah, need to come- please, fuck, please Bucky,” Steve rasped, eyes still shut tightly. 

Bucky groaned, hips stuttering but kept up his pace. “Yeah? Look at you though,” Bucky says and even with Steve’s eyes shut he can practically see the smug, pleased look on his face. “Making such a mess.” Bucky swipes his finger through the come that’s dribbled sadly from his trapped cock and pushes it to Steve’s lips, who laps at it, desperate to make him happy, anything so he can get the cage off of him. It’s torture. 

“God, Buck, please,” Steve groans and Bucky outright laughs, fucking hard again, panting above him. 

Bucky lets his metal hand release Steve’s hip so he can grab Steve’s jaw, firm and warning. “Gonna fuckin fill you up, Stevie, you like that?” Bucky growls and Steve groans. “Maybe then I’ll let you come- maybe, fuk, maybe I’ll just leave you like that, huh?”

“Buck, christ,” Steve whines, panting hard.

Bucky groans as he continues his relentless pace until he buckles and releases Steve’s jaw, coming inside Steve with a final few, shallow thrusts.

Steve whines pitifully, feeling Bucky grow soft in him, his come and lube dripping from his hole. “Please, please,” Steve says helplessly, his breathing labored and desperate. He can feel tears welling up in his eyes from sheer frustration.

Bucky finally pulls out, his hair sticking to his forehead, eyes dark and glossy. His skin is damp with sweat and he grins mockingly. “Please? What do you want?”

“Fuck, Bucky, please, I need to come, please,” Steve begs, squeezing his eyes shut again, forcing tiny tears to trail down his cheeks. “Please.”

“You think you deserve it?”

“Yes! Please, I cant,” Steve whines, shaking his head.

“Shh, shh,” Bucky says with a chuckle. “I’ve got you, I’ll let you come, you were such a good little slut, after all, weren’t you?”

Steve moans, nodding his head vigorously. “Yeah, yeah, yes, good, so good,” Steve rambles, moe tears running down his face.

Bucky hums and gently works the contraption off of Steve’s cock, grinning at the way he practically sobs once it's off, his prick angry and red. ‘Wanna come now? Wan’t me to make you come, Stevie?”

‘Yes, god, please yes, Bucky,” Steve gasps and Bucky wraps his hand around Steve’s cock, giving teasing little touches and strokes until Steve is openly crying, shaking all over and arching his hips up to try and get more. Bucky takes mercy, eventually and works him fast, spitting in his hand to slick it up. 

“You don’t even need that, do ya? Already so wet,’ Bucky remarks and Steve flushes and moans. Steve’s vision goes all white, greying at the edges as Bucky swipes his finger across the head of his angry, leaking cock and he comes, fast and hard, his whole body going rigid as he sobs. “Yeah, there ya go.” Bucky smirks, licking his fingers clean.


End file.
